The present invention concerns the cutting portal of an ultra-high pressure fluid jet cutting system. To be able to cut material, the cutting jet of a fluid jet cutting system must be freely movable in all directions in a plane parallel to the cutting table. These two degrees of freedom are uncoupled so that one is associated with the cutting portal and the other is associated with the cutting-head support.
The cutting portal is mounted to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the cutting table and carries the actual cutting device, namely the cutting-head support. The cutting head support is in turn mounted for displacement in the transverse direction of the cutting table.
The entire weight of the cutting portal is an important parameter for establishing the average cutting speed on the system. For high speeds, smaller masses need be accelerated.